Princess of Thieves - The Sex Scene
by Aiyta
Summary: Full version of the sex scene in "Princess of Thieves", Arnold and Helga consummate their love in her dressing room before the Opening Night of the play.


**This is the 'full version' of the sex scene in "Princess of Thieves" (Chapter 13 – Loved You Since I Met You) and, thus, if you ****_haven't _****read Princess of Thieves then some things mentioned here may not make complete sense.**

**Link is: www . ****fanfiction . net **/ s / 8783866 / 1 / Princess-of-Thieves

Walking from the Boarding House to Hillwood High School takes a good twenty minutes, a steady jog may get you there in fifteen but I swear, as I flew through the streets unaware of my heavy breathing and jelly legs, I made it in less than five. Throwing the auditorium doors open, I rushed toward the dressing rooms.

Helga gasped as I stumbled my way into her dressing room, nervously biting her lip as I fully registered the sight before me. Helga stood with her back to me, before the large vanity mirror, threading the delicate ribbons on her intricate corset free, releasing its tight grasp on her waist and thus letting the fabric of her dress slowly fall from her creamy shoulders, leaving her chest exposed on the right hand side.

Helga turned around and clutched at the silk of her dress, pulling it up to re-cover her chest and shoulder, staring at me with wide eyes.

I gulped, "Helga, I'm so sorry... I'm... Seriously, I am so-"

Helga remained frozen, her hand still gripping tightly, holding the material in place, "Why are you here?" she whispered.

I inhaled the deepest breath of air I could possibly manage, "Helga, I'm not good with words or expressing things but I really need to tell you this and I hope it explains a whole lot of stuff. One of my biggest regrets in life is not following my instincts when we were standing on the top of the FTI Building."

Helga's eyes grew wide and she looked toward me with fear and uncertainty.

"Gosh, um, that didn't sound right. I meant, I should have kissed you back. I-It took me until sixth grade to realise how important to me you are, like, maybe I'd been denying it all along."

Helga's eyes flickered toward the ground.

"I... Helga, I'm in love with you." I finished, hoping I had made my point, albeit badly.

Helga shifted slightly, shaking her head a little, her eyes wide with disbelief.

I took another shaky breath, "Helga you're amazing, you're perfect and I know I said something really stupid a few hours ago but, I want you to know, you're beautiful no matter what you wear or how your hair looks."

Helga remained silent, letting herself fall backward into the tall make-up chair and turning herself to face the mirror once more.

"Helga" I said softly, walking up behind her, "I love you, and if I have to, I will spend forever proving that to you."

Helga gaze remained focussed intently on the reflection in the mirror ahead of her, "Just how do you plan to prove it?" she mumbled softly.

"By doing whatever you want me to do, absolutely anything." I promised, lightly resting my hand on her shoulder.

Helga tilted her head slightly, "W-Will you kiss me?" she stuttered nervously.

Placing my trembling hand gently underneath her chin, I lifted her lips to meet mine and I heard her whimper softly. I moved my tongue to gently trace her lips, causing a visible shiver to run through Helga's body. Without breaking the kiss, I spun her chair to face me, taking her hand and lifting her to her feet. Finally, I felt the tingle of Helga's tongue brushing against mine.

Helga pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily and looking down toward our joined hands with wide eyes.

Gently, I slid my arm around her hip, pulling her close, her thin frame resting perfectly against my body. Our breaths mingled as our lips brushed lightly, our eyes searching each other nervously before Helga lifted her head slightly, pushing her lips back onto mine. Helga's hand moved to my chest, slowly moving up and along my shoulder as I deepened the kiss.

Helga's head dropped backward as I moved my lips from hers to kiss along her neck, down to her collarbone, the soft moan escaping her made my knees go weak. I stopped cold as Helga relaxed her grip, causing her dress to fall from her shoulder again, and exposing her breast. Tentatively, I reached for the material, moving it to cover her again until I felt her soft hand take my wrist in protest.

Heart pounding, I focussed my eyes to hers, gulping as I attempted to understand her actions. Helga leaned forward, her cheek brushing mine as she whispered in my ear, breath shaking, "You promised to give me anything I wanted."

I felt my stomach drop; an intense feeling of warmth engulfed my body as I contemplated the meaning of her words. I closed my eyes as I took in my surroundings, the girl of my dreams was half-topless in my arms, asking me to give her what she wanted. Biting my lip, I opened my mouth to ask her exactly what it was she _did _want, but her fingers found my lips, interrupting my thoughts.

"Shhh.." Helga hummed into my ear.

Helga released her grip on my wrist, allowing the fabric of her dress to drop from her shoulders again. Her eyes were sparkling, a look of pleading and honesty flashed through the brilliant blue, a look I swore I'd never seen from her before. Slowly, I moved my hand toward the bare skin of her chest, it was softer than I had ever imagined, Helga bit her lip, a tiny whimper sounding in my ear.

I was broken from my trance as Helga's leg brushed against mine, her leg hooking over my hip, as my fingers moved over the sensitive flesh of her nipple. Helga's dress bunched up at her hips, leaving the soft pale skin of her thigh exposed. Mindlessly, my hand moved to trace patterns up her leg, from her knees and up under the heavy material resting on her upper thigh.

Helga's hands ran down my chest as I brought my lips back to hers, my stomach tensing as I felt the warmth of her hands underneath my shirt and the low moan in her throat. Helga's hands gripped my lower back tight as I continued to let my hands wander up her leg, steadying my grip underneath her thigh and moving my other hand down from her waist to hoist her other leg over my hip. I faltered as I felt the sensation of her legs tightening around my hips, her arms snaking around my neck and her hand gently stroking through my unruly hair.

Helga shifted her weight upward, deepening and leaning forcefully into our heated kiss as I pushed her against the closest wall, freeing my hand to stroke at the tender skin of her collarbone and chest once again. Slowly lifting my lips from the kiss I moved to look into those deep blue eyes, watching as they sparkled, a dreamy smile placed on her lips.

Suddenly, I jumped as I felt the sensation of Helga's hands sliding along the skin above my belt, effortlessly succeeding in removing the articles of clothing on the lower half of my body.

"Helga?" I whispered breathlessly, my eyes still focussed on hers.

Helga simply nodded in response, tenderly placing her lips back to mine as she shifted her hips against me.

Helga's eyes went wide as I gave in to her movements and allowed her to drop down onto me, eliciting a small yelp of discomfort as I entered her. My eyes immediately flashed back to meet hers, as her fist thudded against the wall, her teeth gently biting on her lip.

"Are yo-" I began to ask, before my entire thought pattern was destroyed as she assured me she was okay with a seductive wriggle of her hips.

I felt my eyes roll back in pleasure as I began to move, slowly gliding into her fully, trembling from the tight feeling surrounding me.

"Faster." Helga whimpered softly into my ear, digging her fingernails into my shoulders as I happily obliged to her request.

I lost touch with reality as I listened to the sounds that escaped Helga's mouth, felt the ecstasy of her soft skin beneath my hands and the pleasure of making love to the most amazing, beautiful girl I'd ever known.

"Arnold" she rasped in a voice that made my heart skip as she grazed my bottom lip with her teeth.

Helga's legs trembled around my waist, her breathing short and heavy like she was about to hyperventilate, until I heard her squeal and let out a tiny sigh, relaxing into my arms.

Body shaking, and thankful I'd managed to hold on, I thrust once more before letting myself go, placing a kiss on her forehead and holding her against the wall for a few moments longer as I caught my breath.

I stumbled backward, Helga's legs still around my waist, as I sunk backward into the nearby couch, cradling her gently in my arms. Helga's long puffy dress engulfed our lower bodies as it sprawled out over the couch and down to the ground. I watched Helga carefully as her chest heaved in and out, rapidly attempting to catch her breath as her head nestled into the crook of my neck, her eyelids heavy.

Helga's warm breath tingled against my skin, her dishevelled hair fallen from her loose bun, curls sprawling down her back and some sticking messily to her forehead. I smiled at the beauty of the girl in my lap, placing kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"I love you Helga." I whispered blissfully into her ear.

Helga's head shifted against my neck, "Uhummm.." she hummed in response, followed by a string of incoherent words as she spoke with her lips against my skin.

"Does that mean you love me too?" I asked playfully, my voice soft.

Helga's lips moved to a smile against my skin, nodding her head eagerly in confirmation as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly against my chest.

Dreamily, I shut my eyes and lost track of time as I listened to the soft sounds of Helga's breathing. Minutes later Helga's shifted her head slightly, breaking me from my daydreams as she mumbled softly, "Time? What's the time?"

Blearily I wandered my eyes over toward the clock on the wall, reading a time of 5:30pm.

"It's five thirty, people will be arriving soon." I informed her regrettably.

"Yes." Helga murmured softly against my skin, letting out a small sigh, "Yes, they will."


End file.
